Electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and the like, are capable of providing various functions and application programs, and obtaining information from external electronic devices via wireless communication. The electronic devices are capable of transmitting/receiving information obtained via wireless communication using electromagnetic waves. To this end, the electronic devices may include one or more antennas. Types of antennas for electronic devices may be determined according to at least one of the following: types of network, types of services, regions, and usage.
The electronic devices are capable of including various components (e.g., circuit parts, a case, boards, input/output modules, and the like). The components included in electronic devices may be configured with conductive materials such as metal or non-conductive materials such as plastic.
The performance of an antenna in transmission/reception of electromagnetic waves varies with a distance between the antenna and its other metal components, the size of the antenna (e.g., volume), and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.